The Hearts' Capturer (Rules of Love)
by butterfliesndut
Summary: A series with Rules of Love provided in each chapter. Harry was never getting over Cho (taking place in Half Blood Prince, with a little twist during the ending of Goblet of Fire, so yes, Cedric is alive). What happened when he fell in love with a new girl? Was it Ginny? What is the secret behind his old relationship with Cho? What about Ron and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1: An Early Winter

Basically, here's my first tryout. This takes place when Harry is in Year 6 (Half Blood Prince). I grade them down. THERE IS NO YEAR 7 here. So Cho has graduate already. I put a little twist, Voldemort was gone for awhile so Harry has time to figure out about love properly, I might add VOLDEMORT UP later for some sexy clenching adventurous scenes. Haha. Please Review. ^-^ Do give some extra ideas. Critiques also loved. (Rate as T, as only kissing involve unless I would change, this would be rated up to M. No worry, No gruesome disgusting scenes involve.)

Btw, I put one rule of Love just to spice the story up on each chapter. (may be at the end, may be at the beginning) Enjoy.

* * *

~CHAPTER 1 : An Early Winter~

**"It's just so hard to be with you. I'm so sorry."**

Snow fell earlier this year, winter is closing in and the bells of Christmast tree can be heard throughout Hogwart's hallway. Winter is not much of Ginny's Season.

Days around Hogwart felt cooler and lonelier for Ginny around this time, Dean broke up with her few weeks ago with some unknown reasons. Ginny knew they will never lasted for long anyway. All they did was making out after his Charm's Lesson. The whole school has waited for them to break up sooner, when it actually happened; the story spreads all over the castle. However she didn't really matter about it either way, there was still a weird feeling thrust deep in her chest. It wasn't love, it was guilt. A feeling that there must be something wrong with her.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

"_So… you want to break up?" Ginny acted coolly towards Dean after he dragged her out to the Quiditch field in that night of cold autumn day._

_Dean sat down on the bleachers, unable to voice out his words. He shook his head for a while._

"_We hardly can talk to each other."_

Yeah._ She thought. _We only had been making out on the field many times a week. If you would talk more we wouldn't be unable to talk.

"_Yeah. So we break up, right?" She sat down next to him, trying to look into his eyes, acting cool. Weirdly she already has no feeling towards him._

_Dean looked down, avoiding her gaze. His hand covered his face. Ginny couldn't get any more pissed that she already is. She grabbed his hand and tears swelled on his face. She kept quite, surprised._

"_It's just so hard to be with you. I'm so sorry." Ginny stood up. Her head filled with question. _What a coward Dean is_, but the way he act, she couldn't stop thinking that this relationship doesn't work because of her._

_Dean's hands reached out to her face. She was frozen like an ice glacier in the middle of the sea. "I'm really sorry. I know it's unfair for you." He kissed her lips and hugged her again. "I'll send you back to your common room, okay?"_

_Ginny's tears swelled all the way back to the castle. Did Dean just try to manipulate her? He knows she's a strong girl and she could jinx him for playing with her. It doesn't matter either way. For once, she realized after so many past relationships that hadn't worked out, those might be her fault after all._

* * *

During the night class, and throughout the long tables chatters and laughs filled the atmosphere. Ginny scribbled around on her book as she sighed for a moment. Her mind still couldn't pass through the breakup scene. She needed a re-bounce. Who would be a good enough guy to make Dean pissed off?

"Hey," Luna smiled at Ginny, cutting off her thought. She always come and disappear out of nowhere, somehow it was never scary though. There's always something cheery about Luna's presences. "You know we have Christmas party coming up, right?"

Ginny stared at her for a while, she wanted to be all happy about it, but what's the point of party if you are single anyway? "Yeah." She smiled.

A pink folded howler fled from Luna's hands to Ginny's lap. "Well… Hey, there. We would like to invite you to the Christmas boxing party. Exchanging gifts and games would take place. It would take place during the winter holiday, if you were staying, please list your name in, so we'll know whether you're buying the ticket or not. Love, Year 6."

"Oh. Okay."

"Wait, Harry would do the list out." Luna jumped out, "He'll explain more about the party." She giggled and gone out of view.

"Yeah. Hey, Ginny." Harry walked into her view as he breathed out the words.

"So… what's the party about?"

"Typical things. Gifts and games. You've got the howler's right?" Lately things have been awkward between them. Ginny felt the atmosphere grew heavier. They never really talked face-to-face; they messaged privately a lot though.

Internet doesn't exist in the magic's world, but there's a new networking that has been going around the Castle. Fred and George invented it, they got the idea after watching the Muggle's movies, "Social Network", and they wondered if such network should exist.

The little magic notebooks the twins made surprisingly sold out overnight, and they have been producing more and more. They called it, "Wesbook". You can added your friends in it, write to their pages personally or publicly, adding your own pictures, personalize your own notebook, and everyone are able to see each other personalize books from their own notebooks. A swing of a wand, that's all it needs. The first person who seemed to be at it 24/7 was Harry. He kept private messaged her and commented on her new thoughts. They seemed closed in this world of Wesbook, but not in real life.

"So yeah. Ron is staying, so should I list you in?" Harry broke the silence between them.

"Yeah. Sure." Ginny smiled back. Harry isn't a bad person after all, isn't he?

**Rule #1: If you want to break up with someone, don't make it like it's your fault. Or else she would punch you on the face.**

(Not much of an INFO, simply introduction. ^-^ NEXT CHAPTER takes place in Harry's SURROUNDING :P)


	2. Chapter 2: Missin You

~CHAPTER 2: MISSING YOU~

**"I really am sorry." Cho Chang.**

**Rule #2: Get another guy if your recent guy don't want you anymore. May as well be your ex, may as well be your old crush. **(Careful that some other girl may have stole him though)

Back in the dormitory, Ginny doesn't even feel like talking. Romilda Vane, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were already in their sleeping dress. For some reason, Romilda has been hitting on Dean these days. Romilda has always been hitting on every guy. But indeed it pisses Ginny how Romilda boasts around how Dean was trying to be so sweet to her in the common room.

"Hey Ginny. You're late." Romilda voice seemed threatening and sweet in the same time. Honestly if it wasn't for the four of them getting the same sides of the room, they would never get along. "Isn't it weird? You already broke up with Dean after all. How could you still be late?" She gave Ginny a smug smile.

"I had something going on." She answered simply as she changed to her purple strap sleeping dress and get ready to go to bed.

Romilda was listening to some music from her MP3 player, a gift that her mum gets from a cheap local muggle shop. She won't stop humming so loud before she goes to sleep these days. She quite irritated the others, especially with her stubborn attitude.

Alicia was already sleeping, and now it left out to Katie and Ginny staring at the ceiling.

"Ginny. Are you okay?" Katie whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't think I love him either way." Or she hopes she doesn't. "How's Cormac?"

Katie sighed for a while. Katie had fallen in love with Cormac McLaggen during the Halloween. They dated for a week, in fact. Cormac broke up with her for no reason, probably because she's trying to get Hermione. "We never talked. It feels so awkward!" her voice raised a few octaves.

Katie is such a nice and cute girl. Very innocent and naïve. Ginny loves her. They always able to talk about "these awkward situations" they had with boys together.

Night goes in so fast, for some reason Ginny couldn't sleep. Romilda already dozed off hours ago.

"Hey!" Ginny suddenly remembered her intention earlier in the study hall. Her eyes glittered in the dark. "Why don't we talk to Harry?"

"Let's go! Oh wait. What?" Katie's eyes filled with questions. "We aren't allowed to go to the boys room, and oh my god. I never even talked to him. He doesn't even know me!"

"We don't need to. Let's just disturb the boys." Ginny got up on her bed and performed magic with her wand towards a magic lighter on her bed table, Protean Charm. A colorful rainbow shootout from the tip of her wand and slowly embrace the lighter. "Hermione did this before. She'd linked a coin with Harry's during the summer. It could send writing, but I'm not sure if we could send voice through with this. Let's try."

"Harry?" Ginny turned the lighter on and the blue fire comes out. A kind of Harry's shadow formed in the fire, almost like a hologram.

"Ginny?" His voice echoed out. "How did you do this?"

"Protean Charm." Katie giggled. "Isn't she amazing?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

"You haven't slept?" Ginny asked.

"I can't. Something goes around my head." His voice lowered.

"You'll graduate soon. I think you should be happy." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. She's right! You should!" Katie added.

Harry smiled. "You two are nice. Thanks."

* * *

Harry woke up with Hedwig on his window, knocking on the glass. He knew what it meant. Someone sent him an owl post. He felt so tired, he got up and trying to remember what he did last night. Of course, Ginny and Katie called her through the so-called Protean Charm lighter the whole night. Basically Ginny got so tired on the halfway and Katie was eager not to off the lighter.

Harry haven't thought of any girl for almost a year now, ever since Cho graduate and left her. In fact, Harry hadn't feel glad since the last time he met that little creature of Voldemort on Peter Pettigrew's arm. Somehow Cedric was able to save Henry from that Grimm statue and Harry was fast enough to fight Peter from killing Cedric. Who knows that instead of telling the truth about the existence of Voldemort, Cedric made up some stupid lies where some bad evil troll trying to kill Harry. At least he graduated that year so Harry wouldn't have to put up with his face.

Ironically Cho really did like Cedric, which made the whole things so complicated that Harry couldn't even bother thinking about what happen with Voldemort. Peter's curse bounce back to him, Peter died and Nagini took the useless creature of Voldemort away. It almost has been 2 years, and Voldemort hasn't tried to arise. For once, Harry couldn't bother.

Ron was changing when Harry got up on his bed. "Bloody hell. We're late! Don't you notice?"

Harry gave a yawning face. "Oh." He replied. "I won't go for breakfast this morning. I have free."

"What? No way."

"I only need extra classes in Poison. Got to see Snape after the first period."

Ron was running around the room. "I heard you talked last night, 'mate. With who?"

"Your sister." Harry changed his PJ's to a button-up shirt before adding a Griffindor sweater at the top.

Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder. "How?" Ron maybe a clumsy person and definitely hated his sister for being smarter than he is, but otherwise he really cared about her. Ron stared at Harry's eyes for a moment. "You're not supposed to play with her."

"I'm not interested with her, Ron." Harry kept it clear.

"Not interested? Then? Why are you…?"

"She used Protean Charm on the lighter. She and Katie Bell called me through there last night. I barely talk to Ginny."

"Ginny just broke up with Dean, Harry." Ron stated. "And you did show some interest when she was kissing in the hallway with Dean."

"It was barely a shudder. I just don't like Dean Thomas." Harry commented briefly. "Beside, Ron. You were the one in deep trouble here. You stopped talking to Hermione because you have no idea what on earth is wrong between you and Lavender."

Ron kept quite. "Fine. I wasn't much of a good adviser. I just want you to know, Cho is not the world, Harry. You better don't do any of your flattering power to my sister."

Harry stood there, speechless as Ron walked out.

The snow slowly absorb into Harry's coat as he ran up to the Owl Tower. He remembered when he met Cho here and he asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him. Man, he was as nervous as a cat in a dog's house! Somehow he could never forget her smile although she said No to him.

As he got up, he searched for Hedwig's nest and searching for his Owl Post.

It was a pink envelope, with a cute bow on the closing. A smell of familiar scent suddenly went through him. He knew exactly who sent him.

* * *

"_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are fine now. I heard of your Christmas Party with your friends during the holiday. I was thinking of visiting then._

_I really am sorry._

_Love,_

_Cho._

_P.s. There's nothing going on between Cedric and me anymore.  
You don't have to worry_."

* * *

Harry kept quite for a while. Cho is coming this winter holiday?

SO yeah. LET'S BRING IN A GLIMPSE of CHO ... what would Harry feel towards this?


	3. Chapter 3: Unknown Feeling

~CHAPTER 3: Unknown Feeling~

**"Your breath feels cool."**

**Rule #3: There's nothing wrong with HIDING or AVOIDING your OLD FLAME. It's Human Right to have our privacy and run away from problems.**

On the way to the potion room, Harry was bumping into Ginny. Her poison books fell on the floor. "Hey. Sorry." He breathed out while bending down, taking her books. Although Ginny didn't like _like_ Harry anymore, there are times when all he did is just enchanting her.

"It's okay." Ginny got down and took her books. "Your breath feels cool."

"Oh. Yeah. I went to the Owl Tower." He sighed and smiled, hiding his topsy-turvy thought. Ginny was about to get up when he stopped her, "wait, Ginny. There's something on your face. I think it's some unicorn nails."

Their face was less than an inch near, and somehow Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Her face felt hot, and Harry's cold breath didn't do any good. It was an awkward moment that she didn't want to stop.

"Here." He whispered as his finger trace her cheek.

"Ah-choo!"

Ginny sneezed out of nowhere. Great. An embarrassing moment. Ginny hid her face with her hands, scared of Harry's reaction.

Harry gave a soft chuckle. "Are you sick? You must be feeling cold."

"No. I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Here." Harry took off his white scarf and put it around Ginny's neck. "This will warm you up."

"No. It's okay." Ginny smiled. She pulled back the scarf and put it back on him. "It's just a slight cold. Your breath is cooler. You need it more than I do."

He smiled and got up. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ginny stared at Harry's back as he walked to the Potion room. She had to admit he always had a charm that others hadn't.

Ginny kept on smiling these days; she hadn't stopped talking to Harry in Wesbook. In fact he commented on her thought,

_"If it wasn't for leaky cauldron, I wouldn't have this bond."_

It's some stupid rhyme she thought of and Harry hadn't stopped trying to beat her in making a better rhyme. Well, he did made many sweet rhymes about red rose and white clouds though.

Then she read his thought, "We could have had better days." Better days? We? Who is he referring to? She wondered.

Unfortunately these days it always ended up Katie talking to Harry through the magic lighter the whole night. They won't stop laughing most of the time even that Ginny couldn't help getting jealous. She knew she had no right on him, but she couldn't help but feeling she knew him more and longer than Katie. Katie never talked to him face-to-face though and Ginny always had a chance to talk to him.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas Party, Ginny and her friends were down in the Market Hall, buying gifts for Christmas. Winter holiday had started and the castle was getting quieter by days, however Hogsmade always seemed to be full of hussle. Children and adults are going in and out, preparing for Christmas.

"Does this look okay?" Hermione was choosing some Remembrance Balls from the rack.

Katie looked at it for a while. "Remembrance ball? That reminds me of Neville." Hermione sighed.

"For Ron?" Ginny eyes rose suggestively.

"Um… ugh." She put it back. "It's exchanges gifts. He may not get mine."

"Are you planning to give or jinx?" Romilda cuts in with a sly smile. "Lavender is all over him."

"Ah… I just don't know." She walked away, her expression looked confused as she gazed at the girls.

Suddenly the bell of the door rang, Harry and Ron walked in. Their big coats filled with Snow.

"Ah. Not again." Hermione hid behind the clothes hangers.

"Gosh, Hermione. You must faced it soon enough." Ginny whispered as she pretended to look through clothes and looked away from the boys' direction.

"Hey, Ginny." Ron straightaway went to Ginny as soon as he saw her.

"Hey." Ginny coldly reply.

"What are you doing? Getting something for Dean?"

"Gosh, Ron. No. I'm looking through winter dresses. Unless your brain thought I would like to give one for Dean." Ginny fussed out. "Beside you of all people should know things ended already."

Harry chuckled. His gaze never seemed to leave Ginny's eyes. _Shallow Ron._ He thought.

"Geez. Girls! I'm telling ya, what's their problems?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"We came here to search for Hermione, is she with you?" Harry asked while his gaze still hadn't moved away from Ginny.

"No, but there's always me." Romilda gave a suggestive smile towards Harry. Harry just smiled at her, Romilda can be hot when she wanted, she also can be quite an irritating gate.

Ginny turned around while still holding onto a brown with cream satin ribbons dress.

Suddenly, Harry put his head next to Ginny's ear as he breathed out. "You'll look great in that dress. By the way, tell Hermione, hiding behind the clothes wouldn't solve anything."

Ginny turned around, but Harry was already walking away with Ron. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Ginny's heart skipped a beat again. He was so close to her. Gosh. Could this mean something?

"Have they gone?" Hermione got out of her hiding place.

"Yeah. Harry knows you are there." Ginny explained, her eyes hasn't gone from the door, as if Harry was still walking out into the sun glare.

"Did Ron notice?"

"No." Ginny stated, suddenly looking around scarves.

"Oh my god. You should get this! This can be quite good for Harry." Katie suddenly cut in. The truth was Ginny already noticed the scarf earlier. It was alike with the one he used to wear when he was in year 2; he used to love it. It just grew old, and he has to throw it away.

The truth was Ginny wasn't sure if she should give anything at all.

"Yeah. I'll get this." Ginny smiled. She'll get this scarf and the dress Harry complimented.


	4. Chapter 4: Noticeable Changes

~CHAPTER 4: Noticeable Changes~

**"He still couldn't forgive her. Honestly he sounded quite depressed and confused about it."**

"Hey, Ginny. About Harry… how close are you with him?" Hermione sat on Ginny's bed an hour before the Christmas Party, trying to tied up her naughty hair.

"He's nice to everyone." She commented, while brushing her ginger straight hair. She knew she couldn't just misunderstand his good intention.

"No. Seriously. Ron did mention you used to talk to him through that little Wesbook." Hermione let some curled hanged. "I've seen him wrote million times on your thoughts compare to others. I could've thought that he likes you."

Ginny's heart stopped beating for a while. There was always something about Harry anyway. He is always attractive, proud and charismatic. Does she want him to like her? Of course she does.

"Really?" Ginny breathed out, walking towards Hermione, almost nervous yet trying to lower her curiosity.

"That's what I think. But I really don't know. You should find out yourself." Hermione smiled. "He hasn't been into any girls since Cho. Who knows?"

* * *

The Christmas Party took place in Hogsmade, Ron, Harry and some other boys willingly putting up the decorations. Some weird muggle stuffs were found there, such as Disco Ball, loudspeakers and DJ table. It isn't a big party either, but it was enough for Year 6 and 7 who stayed during the winter holiday, probably not more than 20 people. Mrs. Mcgonnagal and Mr. Slughorn also came.

Harry wore a blue long V-neck sweater with a button-up shirt inside it. His dark coat was hanging near the door and his black spiky hair looked fresh from the shower. His glasses as usual made him cooler than usual, in Ginny's eyes Harry had grown so much since 6 years ago. As Ginny, Romilda and Katie walked into the room, Harry smiled.

Ginny's heart beated as he made his way to them. "You are early." He breathed out. His breath was cold with a fresh mint smelled in the air.

"yeah." Ginny smiled back.

"Let me hang your coats." He took the three coats and hanged them near the door.

"You look so fresh today, Harry." Romilda showed off her strap winter dress in front of Harry, while Harry just smiled, complimenting her.

"Come here. Get some drinks." Harry showed the way to the drink booth. The old Hogsmeade indeed changed in just one night, gladly it's warmer inside here too.

Ginny sat on one of the bar chairs surrounded the booths, honestly she didn't believe that she dress up for this party. Perhaps the moment of brokenhearted made her wanted to dress up. Her new brown-cream dress that Harry complimented was tight, showing her curve. The dress is sleeveless but thick enough to warm her up. A warm legging cover her legs and a pair of heel boots beautifully placed on her legs.

As the three girls waited for others to come in, Ginny realized that there are many alumni of Hogwarts are coming. Mostly are those who are close to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny's brothers for example, Fred and George walked in with Angelina at one hand and some random girl she hasn't met at the other hand. They gave a wave at her and went to talk to the other teachers.

It wasn't a long time though before a long black hair girl caught Ginny's attention. The dress motive was so noticeable that Ginny could bet her guess was right. It was Cho Chang. Her red-white Chinese dress blended with her yellow skin, showing her curve perfectly, her long black hair was tied into a little bun with few strands hanging loose. She looked beautiful. Feeling unbeatable, Ginny felt her self-esteem being punched.

Cho Chang was talking with Mr. Slughorn about her new life outside the castle. She was a bright girl academically; indeed Mr. Slughorn must have adored her. Ginny gave a glance at Harry, there is not even a split-second Harry looked at Cho Chang. He seemed to be busying himself with all the party preparation. He probably purposely did it.

Everyone in the castle knows how Harry and Cho Chang were together. It was almost a shock for the whole castle. Cho easily rebounced to Harry since Cedric was graduated. Knowing that Harry's conflict with Cedric after the whole Goblet of Fire event, Cho definitely didn't do any good.

"Cho is here?" Romilda whispered.

"Yeah." Katie normally drank her alcoholic punch. "Harry told me."

Ginny's eyes grew wider. "Wait, what? When?"

"Few nights ago?" She smiled. "He still couldn't forgive her. Honestly he sounded quite depressed and confused about it. Cho was so good in betraying him."

Ginny didn't exactly know how to feel. How could Katie knew this, and she doesn't? "Well, who knows that Cho has always been into Cedric the whole time they are together?"

Wait, what? Ginny felt almost like she wanted to pause the whole moment and questioned Harry. How could Katie knew all of this and she doesn't? Does Hermione and Ron knew this? Why hadn't they told her? Basically she knew she has no right on him, but she couldn't stop being jealous about it.

The music suddenly played. It was one of the up-beat music played by the Weird Sisters.

"Come on, girls. Nevermind it. Let's go dance!" Romilda pulled Ginny and Katie onto the dance floor.

"Uh… wait no. I'll stay here." Katie smiled and sat back on the bar chair.

Ginny knows Katie was never much of a dancer; she eyed her for a while and followed Romilda gesture.

* * *

_Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

_Na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

_Flyin' off from my cliff._

_Na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

_Swooping down to the ground._

_Na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

_Wheel around and around and around._

_Na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

* * *

Romilda and Ginny was dancing and laughing the whole time, hips moving and twirling around as others join in. The light was dimed under the dance floor, and the disco ball was on.

"I've been looking all over for you." Hermione suddenly jumped in.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Ginny stopped dancing as Hermione dragged her away.

"I was helping out with the preparation, then Harry just went off! Leaving me with Ron. Gosh." Hermione looked pissed off, as she looked through Ginny. Ginny turned around and Lavender seemed busy kissing Ron's neck. What's worse is that Lavender amazingly filled-with-laces dress could actually pass through the building's door. Her hair was filled with different kind of flowers. Ginny couldn't even bother thinking why would Ron chose Lavender compared to Hermione. "Have you seen Harry, though?"

"Not since I entered." Ginny looked around, and there she saw Harry. "Well… I do now." She sighed.

* * *

Harry sat down on the chair bar with two glasses of drinks in his hands. "You must try this." He smiled.

Katie looked up to him as she giggled. "I already have a drink here."

"This one taste better. Trust me. It's called a cocktail. Only exist in Muggle's world." Harry could feel Cho's eyes are now eyeing on him. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He probably just wanted Cho to realize what she's missing.

Katie took a sip of the colourful drink. "Geez… this taste good." She said as she took more sips.

"Glad you like it." He smiled.

Suddenly the lights brighten up. Luna's sparkling voice goes through the speaker. "Oh my god. This is so cool." Her voice boomed. "I didn't know there's such a thing exist! Oh anyway, let the game begins!"

Harry smiled, he took Katie's hands and pulled her towards the crowd. "It's game time."

Cho's expression changed. No one, except the teacher, had talked to her the whole time, honestly she felt left out and lonely now that she saw everyone has paired up, she felt that she shouldn't have come. She herself knew that everyone thought of her as an easy girl who just bounced back and forth that is why no one seemed to want to talk to her.

~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

_It was after the D.A. practice, Cho stayed back as she looked at the picture on the mirror. The orders of the phoenix members, those who have sacrifice to fight the dark lord._

_Hermione gave a gesture to Harry, as Cho waited under the mistletoe. Harry got nervous as he slowly approached her._

_"are you alright? I heard Umbridge gave you a hard time the other day." Harry broke the silence between them as others slowly walked out of the room requirement, giving them a private time._

_"yeah, I'm alright. Anyway, it's worth it. It's just... learning all this makes me wonder, if they'd known it all. Would they survive?"_

_"Trust me, they are all great. They really know these stuffs. It's just that Voldemort was better."_

_"You really are a good teacher, Harry." Cho smiled sheepishly, her voice echoed in his ear. Her dark eyes glittered, Harry almost hypnotized by the whole situation."I never be able to stun anything before..."_

_Suddenly silence feel the two of them. "I really like you, Harry." Cho whispered._

_Harry couldn't imagine what would be a better gift this Christmas but to hear her whispered his name in a way that she could only do. She looked up to above as the mistletoe above them opened up, encouraging the whole moment. For some reason Cho was encouraging and enjoying the whole moment._

_"Mistletoe." She whispered._

_"Probably filled with Nargles though." He nervously commented, as he drew closer to her._

_"What are nargles?" her voice questioned._

_"No idea." He whipered back, drawing her closer, as he let his lips grew closer to Cho's._

_As their lips met, there's nothing better. Fireworks blasted at the back of his head, his heart stopped beating. He could feel her heart raced as their hearts were closed. She drew closer to him, her hands locked his hair._

* * *

She stood for a while, hesitating before walking out of the door.

**Rule #4: Don't bring your friend when you flirted with a guy. The guy may fall for your friend instead.**


	5. Chapter 5: The White Scarf

~Chapter 5: The White Scarf~

**_I want you to think about... be my girlfriend._  
**

**Rule #5: If you can't win him through normal way. Jinx your way through it. A little cheat always can get you an 'A'.**

Days have gone by since the Christmas party, to be honest Ginny hadn't felt good at all. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Harry had been with Katie almost every hour and every day the whole Christmas Holiday. Thank goodness Hermione still hadn't talked to Ron, or else Ginny would be a lonely left-out owl in the whole tower.

Ginny barely wants to wake up everyday. Getting down from her bed, she would see Katie trying out tons of clothes from her nasty messy wardrobe. Not to mention she'd been waking up way too early in the morning to borrow Hermione's 'hairdryer' and put make-up everyday since Christmas party. Ginny's late morning sleep had been disturbed. Not that she usually wake up late, she just didn't want to wake up nor remembering what had happened that Christmas party night.

* * *

_Harry was holding Katie's hand as Luna's telling the rule of the game through that electronic muggle appliance._

_"So... as I say. Here's the game." She said out loud, reading from a paper. "In this pile of papers, there are pairs. For example 'romeo' with 'juliet', the person who got romeo must joined together with juliet. Oh, god. who are these people? anyway how? Well, as you see there are words written on the floor. These words connected to the paper that you get. So... Romeo and Juliet goes to Shakespheare. Hum... sounds interesting. although i don't know who are they. Oh, and once the pairs stood on the words, they must show their teamwork by following some movement that I and Neville would practice. Yeah. How's that?" Her tinkling voice boomed out of the speaker._

_"YEAH!" everyone shouted, well, more of Fred and George actually._

_Ginny noticed Cho had gone, but she was unsure. She grabbed Hermione and Romilda onto the open floor. "Let's win this!" She huffed while taking glances at Harry. _Did he know that Cho had gone?

_The papers fled out the piles and stucked at the back of each person. _Wait._ Ginny thought. _At the back? This is hard. I have to paired other people to find the last person with no pair? _Well, Luna must have forgotten to announce that part._

_Luna was giggling the whole time while everyone huffing and whispering under their breath. "Zeus" and "Hera". "Romeo" and "Juliet". "Dumbledore" and ... "Mcgonagall"? _There were only 7 pairs or so as the teachers didn't join, it couldn't be that bad, couldn't it?

_Ginny saw a paper of "Snowwoman" at the back of a guy, however "snowman" didn't seem anywhere to be found._ Could it be? _Ginny hurried up and realize it was Harry's. He was still holding Katie's hand. Ginny stopped. Suddenly in between all the hustle, Ginny's paper fled away and replaced by another paper in just a millisecond. She felt it. She wasn't sure however. The next thing she knew Katie's had the written "snowman" at the back of her. Ginny was so sure it wasn't what was written there. She kept on searching though until she got stuck with Romilda with the word, "husband" and "wife" standing on the word, "marriage"._

_"Wouw. I was hoping it would be a guy." Romilda's mocking voice rang in Ginny's ear. _GOSH! _she thought. _Another drama.

* * *

_Luna and Neville started making some funny moves together which every pairs try to follow. Some of the moves were just too weird to be true. Knees on the other's waist. Arm on the other's forehead. Then there were forehead to forehead. Harry looked at Katie nervously._

_"You don't mind, do you?" He smiled._

_Katie giggled nervously and nodded. "it's... o.. okay. i think." she whispered in between her giggles._

_Harry slowly lowered his forehead to Katie's. Then while still forehead to forehead, Luna put her feet back up and hold it behind her with two arms. "Yeah. Now put your right feet up to your back and hold it with two hands." she announced._

_Harry tried to do it but ended up tumbling down on top of Katie. _

_"Waaaaaaaa!" Everyone whistles and went roaring. Everyone except Ginny, and Hermione. Harry's eyes looked through Katie's for few minutes before he got up and helped her up._

_"Sounds like we lose." He laughed and Katie's giggled._

_"yeah. hehe"_

_"So..." Harry's nervously continue. "I'll get you more drink?" He smiled and bring her to the bar._

_To be honest it's been sometimes for Harry since he felt this carefree towards a girl. He'd been checking on Katie's Wesbook, and she seemed to be nice. Well, great actually. She's a good Chaser. After few protean charms' calls he also learnt that she speaks Mandarin and she has Chinese blood inside her from her grandmother. She's interested with things related to muggle, in this case, Harry is related to muggle and he learnt that she once lived in Privet Drive when she was young. There seemed to be things that relate Katie to things that Harry admire. Mostly though, Katie reminded of Cho Chang, a better Cho._

_They way they like to giggle and always seem to be so fragile and needed to be protected. Their long black hair. The way they call his name. They way they stared into his eyes. The way they put on their slight make-up._

_Harry made some jokes that made Katie giggled. Cho used to giggle like that long before Cedric screwed things up with her. _That GIRL! _He thought. _I feel glad she'd left. Katie is much better than her.

_The whole atmosphere was still in hustle with the songs played on and people get into the dance floor or making some conversation with each other. Harry took Katie's hand and lead her out of the door._

_"Do you mind?" He whispered. "It's not so cold today."_

_"Okay, Harry." She nodded while still holding her nervous giggled._

_He took her coat and put it on her, then he took his coat and a white scarf, an exact white scarf that Ginny bought for him._

_"Oh. Where do you get that?" Katie pointed towards his scarf, her expression turned a little uncomfortable._

_"Hum? This? I got it yesterday from the shop. It looked like one I had before." Harry explained. "So I bought it. How do I look? Good?" He joked._

_She laughed as they stepped outside. "Okay."_

_"I'm having fun today." Harry whispered suddenly._

_"Me too."_

_"Well, I like you." He hold Katie's hand._

_Katie looked at him nervously. Harry wasn't sure what she felt, but he just knew when a girl liked him or in this case, like him back. Katie looked down then, blushing nervously and again, giggled. Harry always felt that giggles are unnecessary, but coming out from Katie seemed just perfect._

_"I want you to think about... be my girlfriend."_

_"Katie!" Romilda suddenly stepped outside, and Harry slowly let go Katie's hand. "It's 11 o'clock already. That fat lady would lock us year 6 out."_

_"Oh. hey Harry." Romilda realized Harry's presence and winked at him. "we could stayed in your dorm perhaps."_

_Harry laughed. "I'll check if i could smuggled all of you."_

_Hermione and Ginny walked out in to the coldness, holding hands. "We should go." Ginny's voice was as cold as ice._

_Hermione stared at Harry. "Lavender could help you out cleaning things up. I'm going to bed."_

_"Oh. Okay." Harry replied uneasily._

_Ginny and Hermione walked first. As Romilda grabbed Katie's arm and say goodbye, "Bye. Harry."_

_Katie looked back to Harry and smiled, "Bye..." her eyes twitched from smiling and blushing._

_"I'll call you tonight..." he whispered. "Bye..." He waved at her and watching her walking out of his view. Finding himself standing there, smiling, Harry felt butterflies came back to his stomach. This may as well called Love._

* * *

Here he is now. Sitting down on the Madam Paddifoot's Tea Shop with Katie for a breakfast. He remembered the first date he had with Cho Chang on valentine's day, and ended up talking about Cedric which he cut off by saying he wanted to meet Hermione. He almost thought their relationship will end then, somehow Cho convinced him that she had grown out of the relationship and realized that breaking up with Cedric was the best way after his graduation. She should moved on and everything. They really had some good time shortly afterwards which he always remembered, until she graduated and betrayed him with Cedric that is. How could he know that she'd been in contact with him all this time and she never broken up with him? or that Harry is just a short fling to fill her loneliness after Cedric's gone? Sometimes these thoughts never really left him alone.

"Here you go. A cup of coffee and a cup of green tea. Some breads if you may." The old lady put down the tray in a clumsy way and walked away. At this early hour nobody bother to wake up and go here, in addition, Hogwarts students are all away during Christmas break.

"Here's your green tea, and the breads." Harry smiled while looking at Katie's eyes. He's getting good at this to be honest, being a gentleman towards your girlfriend and everything. Yes, Katie had said yes to him on the Christmas night through Protean Charm call.

"Thank you." She smiled, and they sat in silence. Well, usually Harry do the talking and the asking. Katie is very witty through Protean Charm, not face-to-face with him though.

"are you cold?" He asked politely.

"Well, a little." She gestured with her hand. He took his new white scarf and put it around Katie's neck.

"There." He smiled.

Suddenly the bell above the door made a tuneful tinkle. Katie looked up, "Hermione! Ginny! Romilda!" She shouted. "Here!" she gestured.

Romilda looked at them, waving! "I'm coming!"

Ginny looked at Hermione for awhile. "Let them be." Hermione huffed and grabbed Romilda's arm. "At least Harry is happy now."

One thing Hermione didn't understand from Ginny, Ginny has been over Dean a long time ago. The dangerous thing is Ginny may have been crushing hard on Harry, which again Hermione didn't seem to realize. Hearing the word, "Harry is happy." Ginny felt a squeeze in her stomach. Katie COULD MAKE Harry happy and she couldn't.

Ginny and Hermione waved at the couple, and sat in a place, which preferebly doesn't disturb the two. Romilda was about to go to the couple, however Katie suddenly grabbed a seat next to Hermione. "Can we join you?" Katie looked at the girls helplessly.

"It's so awkward between me and Harry. I didn't know what to say." Katie whispered, as Harry took the tray filled with cups and breads from the other table.

Ginny felt another squeeze in her stomach. _Why don't you talk about whatever you'd been giggling about these late nights? _Her mind snapped, but Katie is a nice girl which made Ginny felt guilty. Katie deserves happiness after the Cormac incident and so does Harry after the Cho incident. She calmed herself down. _Katie is your friend, Ginny. You can't be jealous of her. Their feeling is mutual._

Hermione gave it up. Harry slided into the booth next to Ginny. Ginny felt her muscles tighten and her heartbeat accelerates.

"So... what's up?" Harry smiled trying to make a conversation.

"Oh. Nothing is up, right?"

"yeah. Nothing is up YET" Romilda winked at the new pair of couple.

Perhaps the nervousness cause Ginny to talked nonstop and nonsense, but somehow she couldn't stop. " So what are you guys doing after breakfast? It's holiday after all. Nobody is around. I heard the Charm class is empty. You know it's never locked." She nervously laughed.

"Yeah. I heard so." Harry laughed along. "Sounds good, right, Katie?"

Katie looked around while laughing nervously. "ha ha..."

Hermione looked at Ginny in a weird way, yet didn't realize how nervous Ginny is.

"That would be a good place for you two. Yeah. Lots of things could be done there" Romilda made a vulgar comment as she raised her eyebrows, gesturing naughty things.

"Even if it's locked, you can use the 'alohomora' spelled." Ginny added up._ Oh, Shut up, Ginny! _Her head said.

"Yeah. Okay." Hermione simply commented, while both Harry and Katie blushed withe the conversation that went on between Romilda and Ginny.

When the whole breakfast thing finished, Ginny left with Hermione making some excuses about Christmas' Holiday or some things. While Romilda stayed with Harry and Katie. For once, Ginny hated the fact that the Christmas Party night was real. She hated that Dean broke up with her, and now Harry fell for Katie, which again happily showing off their love. That white identical scarf she bought and Harry had worn during the Chrismas Party now hanging easily on Katie's neck. What a jerk life can be?


	6. Chapter 6: The Back of Your Head

~ Chapter 6: The Back of Your Head ~

**Sometimes this is the only way we could grow up**

Ginny and Hermione walked into the big library doors carrying some of their books. For once, Ginny does want to finish her Christmas' homework fast. What else would she be doing anyway? Hermione grabbed a chair and put down all of her books.

"Professor Trelawney really giving me a headache with all these Divination works!" Hermione groaned. "I'm done with all her philosophical questions. I finished my O.W.L! What did she expect from me?"

Hermione always hated Divination more than anything. She doesn't believe in fortune telling nor future prediction. She believes if she work hard thing will go on her way.

"I can't believe that Ron's SWEETHEART could ace DIVINITION!" Hermione started nagging around.

"Calm down, Hermione. Ron's a jerk. We all know that." Ginny huffed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. You must have still feel bad about Dean." Hermione sat down, calming herself.

"I'm over Dean." Ginny stated, and she knew that's real. She knew it during the Christmast Party. Not a good way of knowing you are over someone.

"I'll get some reference from Divination area. I'll be right back."

Hermione got up and walked through library hall, searching for the racks with letter 'D' on it, and walked in. Her fingers trace through all the dusty books and search for the word Divinition. Thank goodness the rack was her height so she shouldn't have to take out her wand to get the books.

"Divination and its hidden secret." the book called. Hermione was about to take it when she felt the whole racks were vibrating. She heard some books fell on the floor. Taken aback, Hermione hesitated. The racks were still shaking but she braced herself and took the book out. On the other side of the rack, hermione saw the back of a red-haired guy was snogging a curly blonde hair girl.

"Aaaarghhhh!" The blonde girl cried. "Stop disturbing us, will you?!"

It was Lavender. Obviously.

"Argh! I should be the one who cried!" Hermione screamed back. "You're not suppose to do these innappropriate things in the library or make any NOISE!"

Ron turned around. "Hermione? Hey!"

Hermione stormed out, annoyed, while Ron tried to stopped her. In the same time as Ginny walked in.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"What HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? ARGH! ASK YOUR WON-WON THERE!" she cried and left the library.

"ah... won-won. come on. Let her be." Lavender grabbed Ron's arms. "Won-won.. my sweetheart."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "God, Ron! What the hell did you do now?"

"I don't know!" He defended. "She just really pissed off when she saw me and Lavender."

"RON! are you always this stupid?!" Ginny's emotion blurted out. She'd been keeping all this feeling for Harry, and now what Ron did to Hermione is just so darn stupid.

"What did I DO?!" Ron blurted out, defensive.

"Oh. Won-won. She's jealous. That Granger girl. She's jealous because you love me. Right, Won-Won?" She looked at him and played with his cheeks. The whole view disgust Ginny.

"Jealous because I love Lavender?" His eyebrow raised but his eyes looked pass through Ginny, seemingly not understanding.

Ginny stormed out. "You should ask Professor Sprout if she has any herbs to grow your brain!"

* * *

Hermione sat on one of the stairs before going to the great hall. Her tears swelled down her cheeks. She felt beyond tired almost hopeless. Should she just go with Cormac and make Ron jealous? She wasn't sure. Beside she has time to think about it until the Christmas break finished.

"Hey." Ginny sat down next to Hermione. "I'm so sorry about my brother." She put her arms around Hermione as her cry grew louder now.

"I'm just so tired." Hermione tried to catch her breath. "After so many years. I didn't realize that he's... oh i don't know."

Ginny sat down listening to Hermione. At this time, what a girl needs is just ears to listen.

Ginny then hugged her and felt her pain. Sometimes this is the only way we could grow up and grow bored of the pain.

**Rule #6: DON'T EVER EVER EVER MAKE OUT IN A PLACE where you know YOUR OLD FLAME/CRUSH/GF/THAT-GIRL-YOU-KNOW-U-HAD-SUMTIN-GOING-ON would hang out. All hells will break loose.**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Letting Go

~Chapter 7: Never letting go~

**I'll wait if that's what it takes**

It was the last day of Christmas break and the Hogwarts Express already arrived around an hour ago. People are walking in through the Castle's doors and luggages filled the back stairs.

Those who stayed during the holiday were in their dormitory, preparing for their welcome-back feast. Wearing their black robes back, boys and girls lazily hanging out.

"So... how's you and Katie?" Neville winked at Harry, as Harry blushed.

"We're good." He said. "I made her an origami once a day, and I can't believe we've only been together for 2 weeks."

"Origami?" Ron sat up on his bed. "what is that?"

"It's this paper folding thing. You can make a rose, a ribbon, and stuffs like that from papers." Harry closed his robe and brushed his hair, letting his front hair fall naturally.

"wow!" Neville sounded impressed. "Sounds like you and Katie are going good."

"She's perfect." He smiled. "Just amazing."

"Thanks god I've made the two of you a pair in the game on the party." Neville winked.

"I owe you one, Neville." Harry pat Neville on the shoulder.

The boys then hurried up and prepare themselves.

"Harry." Ron suddenly break the silence.

"Hum?" Harry stopped and looked at him.

"Is Hermione angry because i'm with Lavender?"

Both Neville and Harry stopped from whatever they are doing and looked at Ron attentively. Everyone knows that you can't compare Hermione to Lavender. If anyone should choose, 100% votes would go to Hermione. This whole Hermione-Ron-Lavender only known by Harry, unless Neville notice the changes in Hermione that is, which he probably does, being growing up with his grandmother and everything. Neville understands girls more than any other boys.

"Do I love Lavender?" Ron asked absentmindedly.

Harry stopped for awhile. "I didn't know the answer to that one, Ron. About Hermione though, you two should talk it out." Harry smiled.

Neville uneasily tried to let the matter go into Ron's hand. "Maybe what you feel is right. Just follow your heart. That works for my grandmother. When i feel unease, i know i may have done something wrong to her, and it's usually right."

Harry doesn't know how Neville's grandmother would be alike to Hermione's matter, but this may as well be true.

* * *

On the other side of Griffindor tower, the girls were preparing themselves, brushing their hair, wearing their robes and for Katie and Romilda, putting on some make-up. Ginny hurriedly brush her hair and wear her robe. She doesn't need any make-up. The only thing she ever uses is sun-screen and lip-gloss. She got used to the taste since Dean adores lip-gloss during their snogging session. She walked out of the room and went out to the veranda. The weather was still cold, but it's getting warmer.

Romilda got out and stood next to Ginny. "So... how's you?" She winked. Romilda can be nice when she wants to, although whatever information she got would probably get leak to other people.

"Okay. Nothing really up anyway." Ginny let a white vapour coming out of her mouth as she speaks.

"Yeah. Oh, well. So what you think of Harry and Katie?"

_Gosh. Do we really need to talk about them? _Ginny shrugged. "They make a great couple." She stopped for awhile before continuing. "Harry is happy. So is Katie. They could last for a long time."

"Yeah. Well, I don't think Katie is happy." Romilda laughed almost in an evil way.

_WHAT? _"what do you mean?"

"We all know there's no way Katie is over Cormac, right?" Romilda gestured her eyebrows as if Ginny knows that. No. Ginny doesn't know. "Well, anyway. Katie told me. She doesn't want to hurt Harry. Harry is just well... I don't know... too in love with Katie? It turns Katie off, perhaps. Harry always want to be with Katie. The past 2 weeks they'd been everywhere together, eating together, hanging out together, but not talking. The only time they ever talk is through Wesbook or Protean Charm. You know I've been with them the whole time, since you and Hermione hit off together with your studies..." She mocked Ginny then laughed lightly as if it is no big deal between Harry and Katie.

Ginny kept quite. "So what will she do?"

"Break up? what else? She just couldn't say it. It's annoying." Romilda let out a big sigh.

"Since when does she feel this way?" Ginny looked down to her feet. _Harry. Harry is happy. But... Katie isn't. This doesn't work, doesn't it?_

"The first week..." Romilda huffed and a white vapour coming out of her mouth. "Nice." She laughed.

Ginny kept quite while Romilda busying herself by huffing out white vapours out of her mouth. _Isn't Romilda just dumb?_

"I'm going." Ginny walked back into the room and out of the room, turning to Hermione's room she wondered, does she need to tell Hermione? _No, this is between Harry and Katie. This has nothing to do with Hermione _or herself.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione walked into the great hall, where snow were falling from the ceiling. Outside the great hall, a big christmas tree filled with gifts were still there. They looked around the griffindor's table. There's no way Hermione sat next to Ron which means there will be no Harry. _Safe._ Hermione however sat next to Cormac McLaggen.

"Hey." Hermione threw back her curly hair. "Do you mind?" She smiled, trying to be flirty, which somehow always worked.

"No. No. Of course not." Cormac laughed lightly getting up and helped Hermione sitting down. Ginny slided next to Hermione.

Cormac's friends laughed and try to make some conversation with the two girls. Ginny's eyes however were stuck to the Great Hall's door, Romilda walked in with her supermodel-style while Katie and Harry walked next to each other. Occasionally Harry whispered something to Katie and Katie made a giggle. Ginny couldn't stop thinking about what Romilda has told her.

Few minutes later Neville and Luna walked in, seemingly serious talking about some random herbs and this weird creature which related to that herbs. Behind them, Lavender glided in Ron's arm, her head were on his shoulder, flirty.

Ginny looked down to the table, trying to forget everything.

Dumbledore got up of his chair and shut the whole great hall up by opening up the whole speech using his wine glass and a spoon.

*_cling* *cling* *cling*__  
_

"Here's another semester in hogwart! To all the seniors, N.E.W.T is coming and i hope all of you have prepared for that. For the year 5, O.W.L is around the corner. Please check on your teachers about your weak subjects." Dumbledore announced while everyone groaning loudly. "Without hesitating, let's start our feast!"He clapped his hands twice and food prepared on the table.

* * *

"Harry." Luna called in slowly. "Where's Hermione?" Her tuneful voice filled with wonder.

Harry looked around and caught the glimpse of Hermione next to Ginny and Cormac. "There she is. Next to Cormac."

Katie looked up to where Hermione was, next to Cormac. _Could it be? No. Hermione likes Ron. _Katie settled down. But Katie likes Cormac, and here she is next to Harry, together. That makes the two of them, isn't it?_  
_

Harry looked at Katie lovingly, as always, "Hey." He whispered. "You okay?" He asked followed by Katie's nod and giggling smile. "Here. Eat more Fries." He smiled putting on another big spoonful of fries.

"Ha ha. No. No. I don't want to be fat."

"I'm feeding you, you will not be fat." Harry joked then. "You're my wife, and you're perfect in every way."

_wife? Okay. This jokes get a little corny and carried away. _(Sorry for making Harry super Corny here. :D)

* * *

Ginny was walking up to the griffindor tower when she found herself next to Dean, waiting for the flying staircases to come.

"Hey." Dean smiled. His tall body has always been so muscular and being next to him used to be so... well, not anymore for Ginny.

"yeah." Ginny gestured that she has seen him, but not looking into his eyes.

"How's holiday?"

"Ok. I'm staying here."

"Oh." Dean nodded, showing he understands then he two of them falls onto silence and walked together to the griffindor tower. Boy, does Ginny hates this awkwardness.

As soon as the fat lady allowed them in, Ginny do power walking to her room. She couldn't believe how boring it is to be with Dean. Why did she even be together with him? She never know.

The first thing that happen when Ginny walked into the room was Romilda, 'shushing' her.

"Shush!" She said, putting her index finger on her lips.

_What on earth is going on?_

Alicia rolled her eyes, annoyed, while folding all of her clothes out of her luggage.

"Katie is talking to Harry through Protean Charm. She's breaking up with him!" Romilda whispered in excitement. "Her first breakup! oh my... I'm so excited."

Alicia grabbed Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans package and offered some to Ginny. Ginny sat on Alicia's bed and grabbed some Beans. Chocolate taste. Not bad.

Katie walked into the room from the veranda as soon as her protean charm called finished.

"So...?" Romilda asked. "Tell me all about it."

Katie stopped for awhile. "Well... I told him I don't know him and it's better if we were just friends."

"and...?" Romilda impatiently pushed Katie to talk.

"He said Ok." Katie ended.

"WHAT?!" Romilda stormed. "just Okay?"

_Harry said just okay?_ Ginny wondered.

"Yeah." Katie showed a disappointed expression.

Alicia ate a handful of beans while watching Romilda and Katie discussing about Harry's possible next act until she got choked by 'vomit' flavour of the bean and ran out of the room to vomit herself.

* * *

Ginny woke up early the next morning when all the others still fall asleep. She felt calmer, perhaps because she knows that Katie doesn't like Harry back and they don't match with each other? Perhaps.

She changed her PJ's to robes and went to the bathroom to wash herself and brush her teeth. She sprayed a little perfume that Hermione gave her as Christmast present, and gloss her lips. She grabbed her books and walked out of the tower while all the others still asleep.

She went to the great hall which filled with less people, usually couples who want to spend their time together. She used to do that with Dean. She saw Harry ate a bowl of cereal on the griffindor's table, alone.

Ginny slided in front of Harry, grabbing her own cereal. "Hey." She greeted. "Morning."

"Morning." He smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked , wondering if it's okay to talk about it.

"You are in her room. Of course you know what happened." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Ginny stopped before continue eating her cereal.

"It's okay. She was right i was a little bit carried away. We didn't know each other."

Ginny stopped eating. She hates seeing Harry like this.

"I just thought she will be the girl I got married with, you know? With the N.E.W.T coming up, I'll be living back with Sirius. It's nice to have a girl i could plan my future with after this whole N.E.W.T thing finished."

Harry lived with her Aunt's in the muggle world all this time until he met Sirius and finally felt belong to someone's house. Of course Wesley's house has always been open to him, but he knows he wants to have a family on his own. His parents were dating in their Year 6 and 7, until they finally married few years after they graduated from Hogwarts. They were each other's first love.

"Yeah," Ginny commented. "It would be nice."

"Ah. It's okay. I'm not letting her go." Harry smiled.

_Wait, what? _"Hum?" Ginny looked at his eyes, puzzled.

"I'm not letting her go." Harry repeated. "I want to show her that I like her. I'll wait if that's what it takes. My dad waited for my mother."

Ginny kept quite. There's a big squeeze in her stomach. She knows Harry. Harry isn't a person who easily give up. Just like the way he doesn't give up towards Cho Chang or Voldemort or the time when he was dying to save her from the Chamber of Secret. For Katie... she's a person who couldn't decide for herself. If Harry fights for her, she may as well fall back for him again.

**Rule #7: Get REAL! All that glitters aren't gold. Nothing can be so perfect. Trust me, those lovey-dovey couples out there try to get their way out to be single. When something is TOO PERFECT, find what's wrong with it. Now, That's REALITY.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bassilisk Venom

~ Chapter 8: Basilisk Venom~

**"I need you now"**

**Rule #8: If you can't get her, get her friend to make her jealous. and MAKE HER FEEL LONELY.**

Hermione busying herself with her N.E.W.T studies and Ron seems to learn his lesson. He never walk with Lavender around Hermione. Even if it ever be possible that they encounter each other, he would hide. Harry on the other hand still try to reach Katie, through Wesbook and Protean Charm calls. It's visible to everyone though during his free-time he would hung out with Romilda Vane in the Quidditch area or near Hagrid's house.

Ginny was sitting down on the great hall during her dinner time with Katie and Alicia, as usual Romilda was nowhere to be found.

"That's it!" Katie put her spoon on the table. "This is not funny. Romilda talked me out of breaking up with Harry because she wants him, is it?"

Alicia who seemed really pissed off the last few days with all her dorm friends' drama finally speak it out. "Katie. Make up your mind! You don't want Harry. You don't like him. Never mind if Romilda flirts with him. You hadn't practice your chasing skill the whole time you were with Harry, and it really annoyed me!"

Katie looked down for awhile. "But Harry can't just get over me and go with Romilda."

Ginny slowly gulped her Carbonara Fettucini and hesitated before making a comment. "Kate, he still flirt with you in Wesbook, isn't he?" She asked, followed by Katie's nod. "He told me he won't give up on you." Ginny simply said, before adding. "But if you like Cormac, there shouldn't be any reason why you get pissed off. I got to admit I never thought Harry would be like this and going around Romilda. It's just not like him."

"It's LIKE HIM TO BE SO NICE to every girls." Alicia spitted. Alicia never really like Harry. She said for a guy with no flaws, Harry is impossible. She believes that down there, Harry is just a show-off and self-centered person who wants people to judge him good.

"Everyone." Hermione cut off as she put down her plate and slide next to Ginny, she always defensive towards Harry. There's siblings connected between the two that just can't be erased.

"Fine. Everyone." Alicia corrected.

"Harry just needed someone to get over the break up with him. No. I'm not gonna be there, around him nor Ron. and Ron... He's been all over his sweetheart." Hermione gestured to the end of the table where Ron and Lavender ate together with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna. Ron caught the glimpse of Hermione and got out of his chair, scared and reluctantly avoiding to see Hermione as he walked out of the great hall, followed by Lavender.

Harry walked in with Romilda into the great hall then, catching Ron, "Hey. Where are you going?"

Romilda waved goodbye at Harry and slided next to Katie. Ron whispered to Harry. "I gotta avoid Hermione before these two hippogriffs destroy the hall"

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. "Oh okay. I'll talk to her."

"Yeah. You do that." Ron whispered back while Lavender pulled him.

"Let's go Won-won!" she glided on his arm and the two walked away.

Harry took few steps to Hermione, where Katie, Ginny, Alicia, and Romilda were there too. He was trying to avoid Katie's eyes, but he seems unable to do so.

"Hey." Harry sat next to Hermione, giving a smile to Katie. That Harry smile that only meant for her.

The group of girls kept quite, except Romilda.

"Hey, Harry." She winked. "Here. Get some dinner." She smiled. "Harry is very nice, you know. He taught me how to ride the broom properly and touch the hippogriff. I don't even know we still have that."

Hermione threw a TOUGH glance at Harry. That Hippogriff should be a secret since the ministry of magic found it very dangerous during their third year and they safe Sirius with that. Harry looked at Hermione, seemly not understand and smiled at Romilda, "It's nothing really."

Ginny got up with Alicia and excuse herself. "I'm not feeling well. Let's go, Alicia." Her voice still as cold as ice, and nobody seems to notice that but Hermione.

"How are you, Katie?" He smiled at her, who sat right in front of him now because Ginny and Alicia left.

"I'm okay." She smiled blushing.

"That's good." He smiled back.

"What did Ron said to you?" Hermione demanded as she stared at him.

"Nothing!" Harry defensively answered.

"Oh Harry! Tell the truth already."

Harry shrugged. "He's avoiding you for the safety of everybody."

"and...?" Hermione waited him to continue.

"I told him I'll talk to you." Harry hesitated. "Not seeing the two of you talk really has been bothering me."

"It's not my fault, isn't it?!"

"Ron will not understand what you feel if you don't say so."

Romilda was smiling while staring at Hermione and Harry while Katie just looked down at her dinner.

"Wait, wait... You like Ron? Oh my hippogriff, Hermione! I didn't know that!" Romilda laughed.

Hermione's face turn red and sour. "Oh Jesus!" She got up and stormed out.

"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry, it's just so funny!" Romilda followed Hermione, still laughing and apologizing.

Harry and Katie got up in the same time as Romilda and Hermione left the two alone. Harry grew nervous, but smiled shyly. "Do you want to have a walk outside?" He gestured to Katie.

Katie was blushing and nodded. The two of them walked out and gone to the darkness of the night.

* * *

On the other part of the castle, Dean ran pass the study hall and search for Ginny. He hurriedly tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Ginny. I need you."

_What did he just say?! _"Dean... wait... what?"

"I need you now. You should follow me now."

All the students in the study hall stare at the two of them.

"Dean... not in here. We'll talk later." _Is__ he losing his mind or something?_

"This can't wait. Ron fell down. He got poisonous."

_Wait... Ron?! _"what are you talking about?"

"Ron. He's in hospital wing now. Come now! Madam Pomfrey already sent a howler to your parents, just in case the poison won't go down. This seems well, serious."

"Okay." Ginny hurriedly followed Dean all the way to the Hospital wing.

Ginny almost thought she was too desperate to dream of Dean going to her saying that he needs her. Something is wrong with her. Who knows that it's something serious happening to Ron?

In the Hospital Wing, Ron was unconscious, Lavender was next to him, holding his hand.

"Ron? What happened to him?" Ginny asked Madam Pomfrey, try to calm down.

"He ate something poisonous, and it's well... a very dangerous one indeed. This kind of poison is not easy to find. It's a basilisk venom."

"What?!" Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Basilisk?" She thought that only exist in the Chamber of Secret?

"Yes, i also wonder where he got it from. Maybe you know what he ate today? Basilisk Venom is quite fast. It must have been something he ate before dinner perhaps?"

"I didn't see him the whole day." Ginny whispered under her breath.

"What about Harry or Hermione? Where are they?" Madam Pomfrey looked around. "The three of them always together, aren't they?"

"We can't find Harry anywhere, but Seamus has gone to the tower to tell Hermione." Dean reported.

"_No. Not anymore. They are not always together anymore._" Ginny whispered under her breath.

"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Lavender!" Ginny looked at her. "What in Godric's hollow did he eat?"

"Nothing!" Lavender defend herself. "I love my won-won! I'll never poison him!"

"I've asked her. She won't say anything." Madam Pomfrey looked at Ron, worried.

"You better tell me now!" Ginny grabbed Lavender by her robes.

"Ginny!" Dean put his arms around her. "Calm down!"

"I can't!" Ginny's face turned red because of anger. Dean's eyes looked at hers, calming and warm. Slowly, Ginny's anger was gone.

"Hey. You're okay yea?" He was still holding Ginny in his arm. He put her head on his chest and hold her. "I'm here. Shush. It will be okay."

A little tears fell on Ginny's cheeks. She couldn't decide if she ever want Dean, or is it because she's too surprise with the fact that Basilisk Venom is found inside her brother. One thing for sure, Dean's arm calmed her down. It always has.

Hermione rushed in as soon as she could followed by Seamus.

"What happened to Ron?" Hermione looked at everyone. "I heard about Basilisk's venom? How does that even possible?!"

Ginny pushed Dean away and gestured toward Lavender. Hermione uneasily turn stern. She knows she wants to know, but Lavender would be the last person she wants to talk to.

Madam Pomfrey sat next to Lavender and hold Lavender's hand. "So... you are Ron's friend?"

"girlfriend." Lavender corrected, while crying hysterically.

"Can you explain what he's been eating? Before dinner perhaps? What were you doing?"

"We were near Professor Dumbledore's room." She tried to explain, holding her emotion. "We were.. well... kissing. and i saw this little bottle of wine on the table. So I offered some to Won-won. It says for "Dumbledore". I really didn't mean to steal it or... poison.. Ron."

_Can she be that stupid?_

"You gave Ron some random wine you found on the table?" Hermione asked, disbelieved.

Madam Pomfrey stand up. "Seamus, Dean. Please tell this to Professor Mcgonnagal and Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible. We'll have to check if the bottle is still there. This can be the start of something bad."

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other. _Harry should know about this._


	9. Chapter 9: The Girls' Talk

Weeee! My first two reviews! LOL

Thank you to DancingToTheBeat for the encouragement. :) I guess this story does become quite slow. I am shooting for a long shot novel-type. But this does get boring. Let's just cut it short and I'll try to put the light on Hermione and Ron. I just love Ginny's personality!

For "Guest" .. weuw. At least you've read my piece of Garbage up to chapter 6! I feel really touch. It is my first try. YES. REPEAT! REPEAT! FIRST TRY! some of them came from personal experience due to the similarities of the situation.

I am so sorry for my bad spelling and grammar. English isn't my first language and I have to catch up with my Mandarin and Cantonese classes. So yeah, pardon my mistakes. I'll try to avoid them and make it easier to read.

Let's made it fast.

* * *

~Chapter 9: The Girls Talk ~

**_ Something which made him exist in this world._**

It was already 10 o'clock at night, Madam Pomfrey pat Ginny and Hermione on the shoulder as they still sat around Ron's bed.

"Girls, go back to your common room. I'll be here taking care of him, don't worry."

Hermione had been holding his hand the whole time and constantly changing the hot wet towel on Ron's forehead. His hands were cold, his face was pale and his lips were dried. Seeing Ron like that, Hermione couldn't bear it. She looked at Madam Pomfrey helplessly. "Couldn't I stay for some time?" She asked.

"Oh dearie. No need to. He'll be fine with me." She smiled. "You too, Ms. Wesley. You look really tired."

"Madam Pomfrey is right, Hermione. We'll come and bring Harry too. He should be informed."

Hermione stood up from her chair, looked at Ron reluctantly. "Can't we stay longer?"

"I am so sorry, Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey held her on the shoulder and walked her and Ginny out of the hospital wing.

Once they both has entered the common room and make sure nobody listen to their conversation, Hermione started to wonder how could the poison be there.

"Basillisk Venom, Ginny. Basilisk. Harry killed the only Basilisk in this castle years ago! How could this be possible?"

Ginny kept quite for awhile. "Hermione, the Basilisk is still there. Whoever who knows Parseltongue could get in and get it."

"Could there be anyone who speak parseltongue in this school apart from Harry?"

"If Salazar Slytherin could and Harry who has no relation at all also has the ability to do so. What's the chance of other people could?" Hermione and Ginny thought for awhile. Ginny then added her thought, "The problem is... that poisonous wine was meant for Dumbledore."

"Someone wants Dumbledore dead?!" Hermione was struck at her own words.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in horror and they whispered the forbidden word, "Voldemort!"

* * *

"Voldemort? He hasn't shown his face for few years! I almost thought he has found happiness in other things apart from getting power and torturing other." Ginny sarcastically commented.

"But that makes sense! He hasn't been back because he's been collecting whatever his power source is and plan things up. Riddle isn't a person who easily give up. Professor Slughorn mentioned that about Riddle once."

"Well, Harry always know what to do. Isn't he?"

Hermione stopped for awhile, hesitating before continuing. "Perhaps Harry is just... well... I don't know. He is great in these things. Dragon slayer, swords, spells, you know... war-stuff. He's a natural. Did you remember the last time we heard Professor Mcgonnagal and Professor Dumbledore talked about Harry during The Goblet of Fire challenge?"

"It's been two year, Hermione. What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"_Harry is just a boy._" Hermione repeated what she had heard from Professor Mcgonnagal once. "He has grown up. True. But he still trying to learn other things about being a teenager. How Cho confuses him, I meant look at RON!" Hermione groaned and her voice increased a few octaves. "These past few years Harry secretly has been trying to contact with his parents old classmates, colleagues, friends... He found this connection to this secret society during Voldemort's bright days, it was called The Order of The phoenix if i'm not mistaken. Sirius won't explain to him about it."

Ginny was sure she'd heard that word before. She's just not sure where she had heard it.

"Harry feels lonely, Ginny. The past years he had Voldemort to distract him. His life was too hard for him to be mopping around. His life now... is well... too normal. He's _searching for something that his parents once had. Something which made him exist in this world._ He said. _Their love._"

Ginny was almost confused. she thought she knows Harry. She thought she understand what he feels. Harry's loneliness and wonderment never really cross her mind. "I understand what he meant by settling down now."

"Settling down?" Hermione repeated, confused.

"Katie likes Cormac. Not Harry." Ginny explained. "I'm not sure what Harry is trying to prove, but i know something is wrong with him. Despite he liked Cho before, he never was the kind of guy who won't 'let go' things like that or even spent time with ROMILDA VANE. His thought of settling down or jokes of 'my wife' wouldn't be something that Harry I used to know would say."

"Wait... wait... wait.. what?" Hermione was surprised. "joke of 'my wife'? what's that?"

"He made that joke."

Hermione sighed. "I figure it's my fault and Ron's too. I hadn't been there for him or during his confusion period because I don't want to see Ron. and Ron! Ron and his unreliable nature... stuck in that Brown girl's ... bosom. He wasn't even there for Harry too. Harry is probably just too confuse about something he won't say."

"I hope so..." Ginny whispered under his breath.

By then, the door was opened. Harry was walking into the room with Katie. When Katie turned away from him, looking at the window, Harry slowly slided his arms around Katie's waist. His head next to Katie's right ears. His lips made movements. He was whispering something to Katie which made her giggled.

Ginny felt a huge amount of jealousy burden her. Hermione looked at him attentively and sighed. Harry has changed.

**Rule #9: When you were caught in a web jealousy or relationship, you tend to be more ignorance of your surrounding. Take times and look around, has anything happened and you haven't realize it? Fix it. Before it made your future worse.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Hands Of Time

~Chapter 10: The hand of Time~

**How would he knows she was worth the fight?**

It has been weeks since Ron first found poisoned and stayed in the hospital wing, he hasn't been conscious but Madam Pomfrey made sure that his condition remained stable. Hermione has been busy, fighting with Lavender whenever she met her in the hospital wing, finished up her homework fast so she could go back to the hospital wings, and spent her night class in the hospital wing with N.E.W.T books in her hand. Lavender has been gotten in trouble for spending so much time in hospital wing and unable to finish up her works which made Hermione more comfortable, especially during the night.

Like Hermione, Ginny has been busying herself. Apart from taking care of Ron, she has been reviewing for her upcoming O.W.L exams and she has Quidditch game coming up. She loves flying. It made her feel confident, free and she feels that she could be herself up there. It reminded her when she was young and she used to try one of each her parents' and her brothers' brooms in the broom shed. She wasn't allowed to be free in The Burrow, to do things that she is able to do, just because she has always been the youngest and the only daughter.

The Holyhead Harpies is coming during the Quidditch Game, to keep their eyes on the good quidditch players to be recruited later on. Ginny is looking forward to it, and she didn't want to miss out this opportunity.

Ginny really hasn't had any time to talk to her dorm friends or anyone. Her mind hasn't been at peace ever since Ron went unconscious. Her parents come once a week and ask Madam Pomfrey if it is better for them to bring Ron's back to The Burrow, with his condition, bringing him by Flying Car or Flo Powder would be too risky, she said. Molly Wesley is a heck one good mother and Ginny loves her for that. Bill and Fleur came once to check on Ron's condition, Charlie and Percy each sent letters and chocolates for Ron, Fred and George went once too drawing funny faces on Ron's face which Madam Pomfrey had to clean for up to an hour because the special marker that they use was able to move around Ron's skin whenever it knew that it would be erased. Ginny wondered when did they ever care about Ron before? Almost never.

It was around 5 o'clock and the Gryffindor team has just finished their practice. For once, Katie came. Her flexes got worse because she hasn't come for some time. Alicia snapped at her almost all the time. Dean were chosen to play instead for the upcoming game. Harry should be the quidditch captain as it is his last year, the past months with Mocks N.E.W.T burdening the senior years, Harry isn't able to make it into the practice. At least he still has time to check on Ron once everyday or two. Ginny was in charge most of the time, she likes the idea of being in charge, of leading others in the right direction.

"Okay, everyone. We'll meet again next week. Katie, as a reserve keep your flexes up. We need a good reserve chaser. Dean, hurry up. Don't hesitate when you throw. Alicia. Nice Job as a beater there. We are unsure if the seniors are able to play on this game coming up, Ron is definitely out of the Keeker place with his condition." Ginny explained. "Alicia and I will discuss our plan and confirm it with Harry. If Harry is able to play, he'll probably be the seeker, but we also have Cormac here as our keeper replacement. So we have nothing to worry about. Team dismissed." Ginny made the last statement. All the players ran out of the Quidditch field to place their brooms in the storage selectively. "Cormac, Dean. Please bring this box in too." Ginny gestured at the big compartment where quidditch's equipment. The boys hurriedly bring the box in.

"Let's go for dinner, Ginny." Romilda invited her, followed by Katie behind her.

"No. Sorry. I'll practice more and I have to go to the Hospital Wing. I'll just grab a snack or something in the common room."

"Oh. Okay." The two girls nodded and waved at her.

"Are you sure?" Alicia asked. "You need a break, Ginny. You'd been really busy."

"I'm fine." She smiled and Alicia went ahead. "I'll talk to you about our quidditch plan tonight."

Alicia waved and said, "OK".

Ginny stepped on to the middle of the grass field and felt the wind blowing on her face. The air was still cold, but it is quite warm for her. Her cheeks went pink from the cool air. She observe where the wind blowed, and attentively looked at the spiral little tornado it made on the dead leaves. She got onto her broom and inhaled, as she stepped onto the ground, giving a little launch on the broom and exhaled, she swiftly moved up. She increases her pace and went around the goal hoops, swiftly do some blatching, a tac-tic movement which where she pretends to collide. Then once she fled up in a straight line, she made a U-turn where she almost hit the ground and turn right-angle once she is 2 meters away above the ground, in a few seconds movement, she landed on her right foot and turn her broom around, away from her. In the end she was standing on the ground and her broom stood nicely next to her clasped in her hand.

A clapping sound was heard from behind her. She turned around with surprise, and there it is, Harry, on his broom, sitting nicely, just fee inches away from the ground.

"Great moves." Harry smiled.

"Oh..." Ginny stumbled on her own broom as she turned around to face Harry. Harry laughed, got down from his own broom and helped her up. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled. Their face was just inches away from each other and Ginny was scared he could hear her heartbeats. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"Alone. I used to hide in the broom shed when i was young and just made a spin with Bill's or Charlie's brooms. They were quite big for me at that time. George's and Fred's were the ones that suitable for me, they just aren't so fast."

Harry looked at her filled with amazement.

"But fred's once put this magic gum on the broom, and it purposely stained and torn any clothes made contact with it. He put it as a prank to george's. I have to throw that shirt away to make sure nobody know I'd been using their brooms." She laughed, and Harry's laughed followed.

"I miss the Burrow, indeed." He smiled at her, while looking at the sky that turns red as the sun is going down.

"What are you doing here?"

"For a spin. It puts my mind of things." Harry simply said, while Ginny nodded for awhile. "Hermione talked to me. More of an apology. I hadn't been myself these days.m Oh, I don't know. Fighting a Norwegian Dragon is much easier than all of this." He sat on the grass, as Ginny followed him and sat down on the grass.

"You mean Katie?" She looked at him in wonderment, follow by his strange expression. "or perhaps, cho?" _Nice guess, Ginny! What are you trying to ask him? Keep your jealousy to yourself, will you?_

Harry made a little laugh in between his breath. "Yeah, that. I guess."

The both of them keep quite for awhile.

"Well..." he continued. "None of them really that important i guess. There has been so many things in my mind."

Ginny waited for him to continue.

"I've felt this before. Like someone is getting as a part of me. Or perhaps it is a part of me that comes out." Harry continued. "I didn't want anyone to talk to me_._"

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you, seeing as how you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." Ginny said sarcastically.

"I forgot."

"Lucky you." She commented sarcastically and the two of them laughed.

"Hermione did tell you about this secret society of the Order of The phoenix right?" He asked her. "I found this connection between my parents and this society. Also this guy, named Prince. He was closed with his mother, from what the people have said. They lived near each other in Privet Drive, I meant Muggle's house. He got accepted in Hogwarts too."

Ginny listened to him. "Sirius didn't want to tell you anything?"

Harry shook his head, almost giving up.

"Do you think Cho and Katie.. well.. put your mind away? off things?"

"I just can't really... get them. It's a questioning thing. Did my dad feel that way towards my mother? How would he knows she was worth the fight? How could I be the one who hold the prophecy?"

"That sounded like a question you should ask Professor Trowlawney." Ginny laughed and Harry followed her laugh. "You're happy with Katie now, yeah?"

Harry looked at Ginny for awhile. He shook his head. "It's finished."

Ginny kept quite, she wanted to ask HOW? WHEN? WHY? but none of it really matters to Harry. She knows it doesn't matter.

"She was fine. Something just wasn't there. I gladly agree when she wanted to break up with me again." Harry smiled at Ginny.

Ginny got up and take a hold of Harry's broom. "Here you go, let's go for a spin. If your flexes is still good, captain, you'll be our seeker on the next game. Then we can get a supper or check on Ron or something."

Harry laughed. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

Ginny gave him a hand to hold as he stand up. Once he stood up, the moment stopped for awhile. They were holding hands, and their eyes locked onto each other. His lips grew closer to Ginny's, somehow Ginny stopped. "Here's your broom." She breathed out her nervousness.

"Oh. Yeah." He laughed. He bend down and took Ginny's broom. "Here's yours. Ready for a spin?"

She nodded. They took a hold of each other their brooms', and as soon as they feel the wind blow and they are stable enough. They smiled at each other and took a launch up together.

"By the way, Harry," Ginny stopped to say as they clashed, trying to push each other down the ground. "Your dad just know when the moment is right." She smiled at him. The moon started shining and her eyes glitters. Harry thought for awhile, and he knows that Ginny was always right.

**Rule #10: Don't try so hard finding the answer that always has been there the whole time. Stop looking at the bigger world when the answer is in your own home.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Moment Of Simplicity

Another Review from a different Guess! Omg! I know right? Harry is annoying (what is this, butterfliesndut? you want to laugh at your own transformation-character of harry? You're so weird)  
Anyway... thank you so much for the encouragement you made! I'll keep on writing this. Although I'm not sure how long it would be until it finishes. There are more to go and this is just starting. Chapter 11 and it's just starting! Oh no! I want to make sure they marry respectively, but i want them to make as much memories as possible. I want them to feel pain and jealousy, and learn to be able to fight and say , "I love you!". Yes. :D So here you go. This one is a long one.

* * *

~Chapter 11: The moment of Simplicity.

**What life is for? It's just a walking shadow. You walked in to the stage and out of the stage.**

Ginny still could feel her heart beating fast. She couldn't breath. Harry was so close to her. She used to be fine around him before. She admitted that she had been having crush on Harry since she met him 6 years ago, the skinny boy with a lightning scar on his head and a pair of broken glasses, pushing his trolley and asking for Ginny's mother's help. To be honest, Ginny wasn't crushing on Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Ginny was crushing on that skinny helpless yet strong boy.

She looked at the common room's mirror, her cheeks were blushing. She knows however, that she doesn't want to put her hopes up. Harry had chosen Cho Chang and Katie Bell, but he hadn't chosen her who had been right under his nose the whole time. Ginny feels tired for trying so hard to get his attention, if he deserves her, he'll chase her anyway.

* * *

The morning class had finished, Hermione hurriedly grabbed her books from Potions class and ran out of the class.

"Hermione! Hey! Wait! Hermione!" Harry called out from the back. "Where are you going?!"

Hermione turned for awhile, her curly hair hanging loose on the side of her face as her ponytail swifts around. "Hospital Wing!" She replied, leaving Harry behind.

Hermione couldn't make it to the hospital wing yesterday, she had to finish this Divination research, one of her hateful subjects. She found it "philosophically" impossible. She'd travel through time, to the past, and able to change the future. Future can be change and Divination shouldn't exist.

Either way what really important for her is Ron. She hopes he would be conscious anytime soon. Madam Pomfrey predicted so. She wants to be the first person Ron saw when he wakes up. She misses him, if Ron will never be conscious again, she'll be more than regretting for not telling him how she feels or had given him the cold shoulder. She realizes that this is not the 19th century anymore. Women has their rights, and she has the right to claim what should be hers from Lavender. Or the very least, fight for her own happiness.

When she stepped onto the hospital wing, Lavender has sat nicely on the chair next to Ron's bed.

_What on earth is she doing her AGAIN?_ Hermione grabbed a chair and sat on Ron's other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here with my Won-won?" Lavender gave her the evil stare that Hermione believed able to eat her anytime soon.

"I have all the rights to be anywhere I want." She claimed.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and tried to change the hot towel on Ron's forehead. "Lavender, please move aside. I need to change the hot water for Mr. Wesley here."

"No. You are touching Won-won." Lavender did not listen to any words that Madam Pomfrey said and kept on pushing on Hermione's button.

"I can touch Ron whenever I want. You're not the only person who own Ron here."

"Girls." Madam Pomfrey tried to stop their arguments.

"Well... I happened to be his GIRLFRIEND!" Lavender snapped.

"Well... I happened to be... his ... friend."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the ceiling while nodding her head. "Teenage girls these days." She sighed out.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal walked in the same time.

"Madam Pomfrey," Professor Dumbledore called in. "How's Mr. Wesley?"

"Oh he's fine. He should be conscious soon. We just have to wait. The venom is cleaned out of his blood around two days ago." She replied.

"Oh, Poppy. I hope he gives you no pain?" Professor McGonnagal asked.

"Oh no, Minerva. He doesn't at all. What an unconscious boy could do? These conscious teenagers however brings in too many pain." She gestured at Hermione and Lavender who realised their mistakes yet reluctant to let go both Ron's right and left hand.

At the same time, Ron's leg made a movement. "Did the unconscious boy just move?" Professor Dumbledore looked at Ron's leg closely.

"Oh dear, I hope he's conscious soon. It's been weeks. I hope it has nothing to do with any side-effects of the poison." Madam Pomfrey looked closely.

However Lavender fought her way through everyone's face, making sure she was the first person that Ron saw. "Won-Won!"

Hermione was annoyed she pushed Lavender's face away with her head. "Ron. Wake up. I'm here."

Ron was groaning something. "The unconscious boy said something." Professor Dumbledore added.

"errrh.. Her..."

"Are you calling my name, Won-won? answered me. Yes."

"Her... mi..o.. ne..." He finally finished the word.

Lavender looked at Hermione with a red angry face.

Hermione smiled, knowing that her war has ended. It is obvious to whom the award goes to.

"I'm here." She leaned closer as his eyes gave few twitches. "Yes, Ron."

Suddenly in a fast swift movement, Ron's head plunged forward and his lips touched Hermione's for few brief seconds. Lavender's body was shaking uncontrollably, her tears looked like it would flood the whole school anytime soon. She gave a hysterical loud scream and ran out of the Hospital Wing, pushing away Ginny who just walk into the hospital wing.

Ginny lost her balance and collapsed onto Harry's arms who has been behind her the whole time. He kept Ginny in his arms for awhile, looking at her eyes deeply. Ginny let her eyes drowned in his brown eyes for few seconds. She has to admit, his eyes were just too astonishing.

"Bloody Hell! What beast sound was that?" Ron opened up his eyes completely now, 100% conscious. Ginny got up from Harry's arms and ran onto her brother, giving him a huge hug.

"RON! You're awake!"

"Wohoo!" Professor Dumbledore suddenly said, adding, "The unconscious boy has been awaken by the true love's kiss."

Professor McGonnagal and Madam Pomfrey gave him a strange look. "Oh dear." Professor McGonnagal sighed, Hermione was blushing uncontrollably, while Harry, Ginny and Ron looked completely puzzled.

"We are glad you are awake, Mr. Wesley." Madam Pomfrey finally said. "Here. Drink some pumpkin juice." She gave Ron a cup filled with slimey orange-ish liquid.

"Urgh." Ron groaned. "Can't I get an ice cream?"

"Mr. Wesley! you need healthy food and good amount of fluid!" Madam Pomfrey shook her head, annoyed.

"Mr. Wesley," Professor McGonnagal called him, as she sat down on the side of his bed. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Uhhhmm.. No. Not really. Not anywhere close."

"Do you remember what kind of bottle that you drink the wine from?" Professor McGonnagal added.

"I drank a wine and ended up in hospital wing? Really?" Ron gave a fuzzy expression.

"Oh. It's no used Minerva. Let him rest. Everyone, please go! Mr. Wesley needs some rest."

"I'll send a letter to my parents." Ginny's lips made a smile that everyone could bet hasn't been there for some time.

"Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey suddenly called Hermione as she was about to get up. "Stay here. I need an extra hand on taking care of him." She smiled and Hermione gladly stand up and help her out.

Harry went closer to Ron's bed and smiled at his best friend suggestively. "I'm glad you are awake on time."

"Yea, Mate. I know you miss me."

"Hermione has been here the whole time. Almost every hour. You should thank her."

"She has?" He looked at Hermione who was talking to Madam Pomfrey. "I dreamt her face, and I kissed her. It was lovely." He gave a nasty giggle.

"Oh. By the way, the beast who screamed hysterically was Lavender." Harry laughed.

"No wonder I hate that voice." Ron laughed back.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley need some rest. Come back tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey cut him off.

"Okay." Harry answered. "Bye, Ron. I'll see you back in the dormitory."

Everyone was walking out of the hospital wing, and Harry stopped Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor." Harry called him out. The old man with silvery long beard and pointy hat turn around. "I wanted to ask about the wine. I had been busy, I hadn't had time to ask you."

"Wine? Oh yes. The wine."

"Professor McGonnagal asked for the shape of the bottle. You couldn't find the wine?"

"Well... no. It wasn't there when Mr. Finnigan searched for it."

"It has been taken by someone else then, right, Professor?"

"Oh, Harry, it doesn't matter really. If anyone wants me dead, that's because they think I am too old to live." he laughed.

"You're not worry?" Harry asked.

"What life is for? It's just a walking shadow. You walked in to the stage and out of the stage. Remembered that stone? That Philosopher's stone you found when you were in Year 1?"

"Yes. It belongs to Nicholas Flamel." Harry repeated.

"Life is just another adventure for Nicholas, and so it is for me, Harry. All I need to make sure is just the young generation should be able to carry out and finish off what I started." He smiled and patted Harry at the shoulder.

Harry watched as the old man walked away.

* * *

After the night class, Harry gave himself sometime to check up on Ron. He missed talking to Ron, that red-haired boy he met 6 years ago and now until their last moment of graduation, still staying beside him although there are more than hundred times he put Ron's life and his family's lives in danger. Especially Ginny's life.

Harry wanted to finally confide in about all his thoughts, about this secret society and the man named Prince. He found an old potion book on the potion's cupboard this morning. It was really old, but he has no choice as he had lost his potion textbook. The book however was belong to the half-blood Prince. The Prince man who was closed with his mother was also called Prince and lived in Privet Drive. Could it be he was half-blooded? Harry was beyond confused.

When he walked into the hospital wing however, Ron had fallen asleep. Ginny was there, her head lying on Ron's bed.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Ron is asleep." Madam Pomfrey commented as he walked in. "You should..."

"I just want to check on him, i won't wake him up. 10 minutes." He smiled.

Madam Pomfrey thought for awhile. "Okay." She said finally. "I gave him some sleeping potion, he won't be awaken anyway. Suit yourself."

Harry smiled and grabbed a sit on the other side of the bed. Ginny looked really beautiful when she is fast asleep. Her white skin blended with the bed sheet and her long brown hair smoothly fallen on her shoulder. She looked like as if she was smiling in her sleep.

For no reason, Harry reached out her hand to touch her head. Her hair was gleaming under the dim light of the hospital wing at night. He just wanted to touch it. Suddenly Ginny made a movement and awake.

"Harry." She looked up, surprised.

"Hey. I just wanted to talk to Ron. About things. But he's asleep."

"Oh yea." Ginny commented. "Oh my hair is messy." She blushed and tried to smoothen her hair up."

"No. You look beautiful." Harry commented absentmindedly, which Ginny gave him a puzzled look.

"I meant your hair is beautiful." Harry corrected. "I meant it's not messy, it's good. it's fine." He suddenly got nervous and he has no idea why.

Ginny smiled and laughed. "Thank you." She replied. "So... what is it you wanna tell him about?"

"The Half-Blood Prince."

"You meant the Prince guy whom your mother had known before?"

"Yeah. I found this potion book belonged to him."

"Is there anything wrong with that book?"

"Well, I don't know. Whoever has it has a great huge deal of knowledge about potion and anything related to poison. Such as bassilisk venom. I am not sure if it has any connection."

Ginny considered for awhile. "You should ask Hermione if she ever read that name in Library. We'll ask her tomorrow morning. How's that?"

"You're right. We should."

"I saw you talking with Mr. Dumbledore." She smiled. "What did he say?"

"That whoever wants him dead probably think he's too old to live." Harry sighed out.

"He can't be that old, can't he? What would Hogwart be without him?"

"I don't know. He did say he will just make sure the young generation is able to carry out what he hasn't finished."

"But really. How old is he?" Ginny asked him.

"Around a hundred fifty perhaps?" The two of them gave a small giggled then laughed.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, please go back to your common room. It's too late for you to disturb Mr. Weasley here."

Ginny and Harry stood up from their chair and apologize. They walked out together from the hospital wing, mimicking Madam Pomfrey's voice and laughed again.

**Rule #11: Laughed. Laughed with him as much as you can. Laugh at him if it's needed. Even if he's not yours, you have all the rights to fight for him and claim your own happiness.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Night With You

Hey, everyone who ever read this. I am so sorry I hadn't updated. IB life is killing me. If you know what IB curriculum is. This story is really something that takes my mind off things. So here you go :) another chapter.

* * *

~ Chapter 12: The Night With You

**"An amazing smell filled the room. Beautification potion. Perfect."**

Ron came out of the hospital wing few days ago. Strangely many people seem to miss him, which made Harry and Ginny quite surprise. Harry had been giving Hermione and Ron some alone time, more of Hermione begged him to give them some alone time. It's fine for Harry though, he got time to catch up with his potion works. Professor Snape has been giving him hard time and he has no idea why.

Harry was sitting down in the library, opening and closing potion reference books, trying to find out more about Bassilisk venom. He knows there isn't such question in the test, but his mind won't stop thinking about it. How could Basillisk Venom be in Ron's blood? who wants to kill him or worse, Professor Dumbledore? Who is the half-blood prince? why wouldn't anyone tell him anything about it?

"Yeah, well... I have to get more quill. Mine is broken." A familiar voice. "A bottle of ink too." _Ginny._

She's sitting in front of Alicia Snippet. For awhile, Harry was glad she wasn't with Katie nor Romilda.

"Take Hermione to go with you. Buy me a stack of paper, will you?" Alicia simply stated.

"Hermione has been busy being all lovey-dovey." Ginny sighed. "And i have some after class poison brewing for some credits i missed during last quiditch season. That's a no."

"I'm going down to hogsmeade tomorrow. I can get you those." Harry suddenly came closer to them.

"Harry... uhm. No. No. Don't do that. I'll go next week perhaps." Ginny cut off, and Alicia was eyeing Harry uneasily.

"I'm just accompanying Hagrid. He needs to get some dead meat for the castle's Thestrals. I really have nothing to do there. Really." He smiled. "Getting a quill, ink and papers is really no big deal." He assured.

"well, Thank you so much then, Harry." Alicia simply said almost as if she didn't mean it. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's go for dinner, Ginny?"

"Uhm, Okay." Then she turned to Harry. "I'm sorry i have to go. I'll catch you later, okay? and thank you so much."

"It's fine." He smiled, waving at her as she walked away.

* * *

These days Ginny started to feel that she been talking way too often with Harry. She was feeling unease in fact, Harry is by right Katie's ex and Romilda's ex-crush or something like that. She felt as if she was betraying them, no matter how big her crush was on Harry before, it didn't mean that she still like him now. Beside with all those Prince, Basilisk Venom and his parents' love ideas in his head, Ginny was really sure that Harry won't even have time to like her, he was confused himself. How could she risk herself liking Harry again?

"Hey!" Alicia snapped Ginny out of her imagination that dinnertime. "Keep your head on your food, before a Threstral eat some."

"Sorry. I was just wondering."

"About...?" Alicia's voice filled with a little annoyance. "Let me guess. Harry. You've been really close with Harry these days after Ron came out of hospital."

"He's just alone because Ron and Hermione have been NEEDING time together." Ginny defended herself.

"I figure. To be honest. I told you. Not that i hated him. It's just that he was with Katie. Then there was that short time with Romilda. The new Harry didn't give me a good impression, his love life doesn't at least."

"I didn't start talking to him though. I used to be. I used to have a huge crush on him, remember?"

"He seemed like he likes you." Alicia simply stated.

"No. He's not. He's just being nice. He probably asked my brother if he can buy him something too from Hogmeade."

"How are you sure?" Alicia wondered.

Ron and Hermione were sitting together at the other end of Griffindor table. They were way too close that Ginny started to wonder how could Hermione ate without nudging her elbow on Ron's chin. Harry was sitting in front of them, clearly feel awkward with the whole situation.

"Hey, Ron. I got you your snacks from hogmeade." Harry broke the silence between the three of them suddenly. "and Hermione, your stamps are hard to search for, the shop you told me didn't sell muggle stuffs."

Ginny looked away from the trio to Alicia. _see? _she gave Alicia an obvious look. "I've known him for almost 5 years now. Harry is just that kindly clueless. He never know that his kindness made him having a huge crush on him before even."

"Okay, so maybe he doesn't like you. Well, too bad." Alicia said it. Smiling. "Ask him for my papers, will you?"

"I won't disturb him now. Maybe later, okay?" She stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Dungeon. After Class potion brewing, remember?"

"ah. I hate Professor snape for taking you away from me. Fine. Go. Kiss Professor Snape for me." Alicia laughed.

"No way!" Ginny laughed back and walked away to the dungeon.

* * *

The dungeon was empty, and so does the potion room. At this twilight time of the day, the Castle can be one of the creepiest place to be in. Ginny used to sneak around in the dark with Seamus before, but it was the two of them. Not her alone.

She opened her potion book and placed next to the cauldron. Beautification potion. She wished Hermione could help her out now. She sighed for awhile and start gathering the needed ingredients, lavender flowers, mint leaves, dragon's saliva and other stuffs. After putting them together, she went to the cupboard, searching for an extra robe, just in case her potion blows up.

The cupboard's door gave a sound of creaky as she opened it. She stopped. The creaky sound was not from the cupboard. This sound is heavier. Almost like a door. Suddenly a strong wind flew her hair from the back, and she turned immediately. The door was open. She was sure she had closed them before. Her heart started to beat fast. Slowly she walked to the door and shut it gently. _There's no such a thing as ghost, Ginny. Wait, No. There's sir nicholas. Perhaps they are just making a joke on you. What's so scary about Sir Nicholas anyway? Apart from the nearly-headless? Okay. Perhaps there is a reason to be scared._

Before she turned to go back to her book and cauldron, she felt a hand. She jumped. _Was it really hand?_ She wasn't sure. She was sure though, it was on her shoulder. Goosebumps covered her skin, her heartbeat accelerated, and her whole body was tense.

"Hey." He breathed out. _Harry!_

_"Oh berdy beard!_ Harry! you scared me! How do you... get in? i didn't even realise! I , you.. why? how?!"

He laughed. His voice was charming and light. "i was there. Standing next to the cupboard, waiting for you to notice me. But you seems to be occupied by the door."

"THAT YOU OPEN!"

"Well, I'm just that good." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to study for extra works in potion. Professor Snape has been killing me. What about you?"

"Im kinda too. Getting the missing credits during last Quiditch Season." She smiled.

A short silence filled between them.

"Where's my ink and quill? Oh, yea, and Alicia's papers."

"I wanted to make it a surprise actually. Placing it somewhere you would see it first."

"And...?"

"I placed it on your Potion Class table. You have potion first thing tomorrow right?" He pointed towards the row of seats, and a nicely-wrapped box caught her attention.

"Haha. I didn't see those." She laughed.

A pack of papers are placed under the gift box, and next to the box was another golden fancy box set of a quill and ink.

"You don't have to get me this one. This is too much. I was expecting something cheap." She hesitated before opening it. "How much do I owe you?"

"none." He said.

"No. That doesn't work out!"

"i bought it for you so you don't have to keep on replacing it every month. It's good. Phoenix feather." He smiled.

She looked at him sheepishly. She likes it. She admit. But not paying for it feels strange. "what about that?" she pointed at the nice looking neatly wrapped gift box.

Harry looked away, trying not to caught her stare.

"Harry? Tell me." Her voice was firm but sweet.

"It's for you. I found it. I thought you may like it."

"You don't have to." She hesitated and traced the wrapper. "This is really a neat job"

"Thanks." He laughed.

She sat down on her chair, still staring at the present, then she glanced at Henry. "Can I open it?" She asked.

He shredded and walked passed the tables, keeping himself occupy, as if saying, "your choice" through gesture.

"Okay." She exhaled slowly. She pulled the pink satin ribbon and the brown wrapper, carefully not to tear it. Then she slowly opened the box. She gasped. It was a scarf. A mix of brown and white colour cotton scarf. It was beautiful. "Wow. Thank you?" She smiled shyly.

Harry turned around to look at her, "your welcome." His face was burning red, almost embarrassed.

She walked towards him and hugged him out of surprise. "I really like it." She whispered.

Harry hugged her back for few minutes.

"So... uhm... I need to brew some potion now, i think?" Ginny smiled. "You really are a distraction, Harry Potter."

He laughed for awhile before taking his book to another end of the room, making sure that he does not distract Ginny, although to be honest his stare is enough to distract her.

* * *

An amazing smell filled the room. Beautification potion. Perfect. Harry couldn't help but smiling at her, he has been smiling way too often these days he suddenly realized. He walked towards the couldron and watched the purple colour potion glittered. "This... is... good." He was impressed. "It smells good too."

"Yeah. Well, i hope it's enough for Professor Snape." She sighed.

"I should try brewing this tomorrow night." He commented.

"Yes, you should. Anyway, I'm going now i guess. Or... do you want me to stay with you? Studying i meant. Here."

"It's fine." He smiled. "Let's go for a walk before going back?" He offered.

She gathered her books and followed Harry out of the class. "Okay, wait up?"

"I'm waiting. Here. Let me take your books." He grabbed her books from her.

"No. you don't have to!"

"It's fine, Ginny. Really."

She turned silence.

"How's seamus?" Harry suddenly asked. _wrong question!_

"I don't know. I thought you'll know better."

"I meant... you and him broken up, and we always talked about me and Katie. It's not fair, i guess? I'm not sure" He rubbed his hair.

"I'm over him" She straightforwardly stated.

"okay." Harry kept quite for awhile as they walked. "Are you close with anyone recently?"

Ginny stopped walking. She has no idea where is this conversation going, but somehow she doesn't like the way Harry seemed to interrogate her. "Harry? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I just wondered." His voice strutted.

"Seriously , Harry?" She continued walking, unconvinced.

"Do you like... me?"

Ginny stopped her step, she wasn't even brave enough to look at Harry. She was scared. Was she that obvious?

"I'm just wondering. Because we have always talked and meet these days. So... yeah."

Ginny remained silent, unsure what to say.

"I just want to make sure there is no understanding, Ginny. I..."

"Of course!" she laughed suddenly. "Of course I like you. So do other people in this castle, Harry. You don't have to worry so much."

"Oh... okay. But... I meant..."

"Trust me, many girls are crushing on you." _Shut up, Ginny!_

"No. Ginny! Listen." He hold her hand to stop her from walking. "I like you." He breathed out. "I really do."

Ginny's heartbeat was about to run out of its place. HARRY? "Your joke is really not funny, Harry." She tried to fake her laugh.

"It's not a joke. I like you, and i want to make sure you know it. If you like me too, i don't know... i just want to know." His voices was hesitating as he blurted out everything.

"Harry, I..." she stopped as Harry's eyes hold her gaze. There was hope, there was expectation. Everything feels a little dark, but his eyes were bright. "I'm sorry. I'm really tired. Can we go back now?"

"Oh." He released her hand from his grip and finally take a step walk ahead. "Okay. Just tell me your answer, okay?"

Ginny fell onto step next to him as she nodded. Silence filled their VOID.

* * *

**RULE #12: unexpected things happen when you least expected. Let yourself be ready for those scene, but remember, NEVER EXPECT SOMETHING!**


End file.
